The (Very First) Hunger Games
by Jvbeall1998
Summary: The rebellion has ended and President Calloway has come up with the perfect punishment for the remaining 12 districts. The Hunger games. When Jenna Odair is the female tribute for District four, how will she possibly survive?
1. The Rebellion

I woke up to the sun shining in my face through the slit in the curtain. I realized that today was my sixteenth birthday, but then I realized that today was the day two of district fours teens would be sent to their deaths.

I recalled the public announcement that had been made last night by President Calloway. We one young boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 would be sent to the Capitol to be prepared to fight to the death. We would fight to the death against the other 12 districts. ELEVEN I corrected myself. I had been trying so hard to forget the fact that my parents had died trying to keep district 13 safe seeing as they were rebellion soldiers.

I decided to get up and get dressed in my Sunday best. I put on a purple dress with matching shoes, and then put my wild red fair in a bun then went to get breakfast. On my way out of my bedroom I decided I would wake up my cousins on the way to breakfast. When I opened Jake's, my older cousin, door I caught him in his boxers admiring his "abs."

"Get a shirt on!" I yelled at him, miming barfing as I shut his bedroom door.

"Go wake up someone else, Jenna!" Jake yelled back

I rolled my eyes, _So this is what I get for being helpful?_ I thought to myself.

After waking everyone else up I poured myself some cereal. Just then Aunt Nola came in to wish me a happy birthday and give me a present.

"It was your mother's," she said as she handed me a pearl necklace.

I smiled and thanked her as I went back to my room. My parents had joined the rebellion and had died because of it. Now I lived with my mom's sister and her four children. I hated every second of it but I lived, unlike my parents.

Soon the bell rang, signaling everyone it was time for the "reapings" as President Calloway had called them. I sat up and made my way to the town square.


	2. The Reaping

**I JUST WANTED TO START BY SAYING THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER ONE. ALSO, THESE GAME WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM THE 75th GAMES. SORRY IF THIMGS AREN'T QUITE RIGHT IN TERMS OF GRAMMAR, BUT OH WELL. ENJOY!**

As I got closer to town square I was approached by Lily. She was the closest thing I had to a friend here in district four.

"Hey beautiful! Happy Birthday," she said, obviously ignoring the fact that somebody would be sent to their deaths soon enough.

I gave her a brief smile then kept on walking. She didn't seem to mind because she came to my side and talked more and more. That's how it was between the two of us, she talked while I listened. Then she started talking about how some guy named Liam liked me and how he was apparently the hottest guy in town. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the line other girls my age were joining.

There was a station where they ID'd us then had us go stand in our age groups. I went and stood with the other girls my age as I waved to Lily who sat with the other fifteen year olds. I ignored everyone else as they drifted in, and began to think about my parents. They had been nice people who everyone used to love, especially me. I was a "miracle" as they put it because they had been told my mom would never be able to conceive a child. Well I'm living proof that they were wrong. I grew up on the outskirts of district 13 until the rebellion, that was when they sent me away to live with my aunt.

All of a sudden a stupid Capitol lady appeared, yet no one dared speak out against her. "Why?" I thought, but soon saw the peace keepers with the guns trained on us. I suddenly remembered President Calloway telling us each district would have a guest who would be our escort to the Capitol.

The lady soon introduced herself as Karen Talon. I smirked when I realized she kinda did remind me of a bird. She had beady eyes, a hawkish nose, and her hair was rather feathery. A few seconds later she showed us a video from the Capitol. It basically told us everything we had been told last night. That the Hunger Games were punishment for rebelling. I ignored it and everything else she said until I heard my name.

"Jenna Odair!" It called above everything else. I realized I had been picked as the female tribute. I swallowed my breakfast that was threatening to make a reappearance and mindlessly made my way towards the stage.


	3. The Good-Byes

Once I got to the stage I was barricaded by peace keepers. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, but I ignored it and let any others slip out that wanted. Upon thinking this though, I seemed to dry up, and no other tears made an appearance.

Soon enough, the boy tribute was chosen, and I had to laugh at him. It was the boy Liam that Lily had been talking about. Seeing him up close I realized he was rather "hot"' as she had put it. He had highlighted blonde hair and tan skin, no doubt from hours of fishing, and eyes the color of the sea. I laughed at myself, then scolded myself for thinking like that.

Karen quickly announced that anyone who wished to say their final good byes could do so inside the justice building. After that, they practically carried me to a small office inside the justice building. I knew that nobody would visit me so I simply waited.

To my surprise, Jake walked into the room. Jake is what other girls consider handsome. He is about average height with large muscles (despite what I tell other people). He has short auburn hair along with green eyes that I have as well. He comes in and hugs me telling me everything will be all right. "Win," he tells me, "I don't care how you do it just win!" He tells me. I nod and hug him before the peace keepers take him away.

After that the rest of my family walks in. The youngest, Madelyn clutches to my leg. She's twelve, but extremely small. She has the same auburn hair as Jake, but she keeps hers long and wavy. She has green eyes with small specks of gold that really make her eyes sparkle. I smile at her and ruffle her hair. Then the twins give me a hug. Edward and Edmund. They look like Jake, only 14. I've never been sure why my aunt gave them such confusing names, but I never questioN her about it. Aunt Nola soon joined in on the hug. We sit like that until the peace keeper takes them away.

"Stay alive!" Nola tells me, and I nod. I don't think I have much more of a choice.

As they left, I felt tears slip down my cheek, one at a time. I did my best to stop them when Lily walked into the room.

"Hey Beautiful!" She said with a weak smile.

I nodded but didn't reply. She walked towards me and envelopes me in the biggest bear hug ever. Soon enough I felt my shoulder dampen. "Don't you dare cry!" I told her, "I can barely handle my own!"

She laughed at me and hugged me some more. I was glad she hasn't mentioned anything about Liam being one of my district partners and all the "romantic" opportunities. Way to soon, the peace keepers escorted Lily out, and I think I saw one shed a tear or two.

I sighed and let the silence envelope me.


	4. The Train

After goodbyes are said at the justice building, we are quickly escorted to the train station. Unfortunately, all the Capitol's "good" trains (the ones that went 200 miles per hour) were destroyed in the rebellion. Because of this, we had to ride the coal trains from District 12 that traveled 75 miles per hour. Karen had announced that we would make it to the Capitol tomorrow afternoon.

As I entered the train, I admired the beautifully decorated cars. I hadn't thought the cars would be this fancy, but I figured it was for Karen's likings.

Soon enough, I met Bryn. She had been a special ops agent in the rebellion, and would give us tips on how to win in the games. Unfortunately, she was from the Capitol so I doubted we would be seeing eye to eye on most occasions. Soon after that, I actually introduced myself to Liam.

"Hey!" He said with a knowing smirk.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked with politeness.

"Well considering the fact that we're being sent to our deaths… I'd say I'm doing great!" He said as sarcasm filled his tone.

I flinched because obviously I hadn't completely thought that question through. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's ok!" He said, hugging me. I quickly recoiled. I had known him all of two minutes, and he was already hugging me? "Sorry," he said, "I just like you kinda. You were in my math class," he told me. I nodded then realized Lily was right. He liked me. I couldn't help but laugh. Then nodded and head off to my "bedroom".

I opened the dresser in my bedroom to discover clothes of every color and style imaginable. I stripped out of my reaping outfit, and I put on dark jeans along with a green t-shirt. Then I put my hair in a braid, and went to join Liam, Karen, and Bryn.

I sat at the other end of the table away from everyone because I wanted to be an antisocial hermit crab at the moment. Everyone gave me smiles that invited me to join them at the other end of the table, but I just scowled and picked at my food on my plate. My plate consisted of a lobster, yet since I originally grew up in district 13 I didn't like seafood like the rest of district four. The smell of seafood used to send me running for the bathroom, but now I've gotten to the point where I just don't like eating it. Aunt Nola always had trouble getting me food, so I eventually got a job at the boat store to buy my own food with my own money.

After a few curious stares, I announced, "I don't really like seafood." That of course made Liam laugh.

"You hate seafood, but you live in the fishing district?" He asked as curiosity filled his voice.

"Not by choice I lived in district- I mean somewhere else." I said to nervous to let them know I came from the dead district as it was referred to.

No one asked where they just nodded and kept eating. I excused myself and went to take a nap.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up an hour later to a knocking on my bedroom door. I got up and opened it to the face of Liam… without his shirt. I couldn't help but look at his abs.

"Do you like the view?" He asked me.

I blushed and turned away, but couldn't get the image out of my head. "S-s-sorry. It's kinda…" I started

"Distracting?" He asked with a knowing smile that irritated me.

"What do you want?!" I asked, getting a bit annoyed with his cockiness.

He grimaced at my harsh tone and replied, "Dinner, if you're hungry," and walked back to his room.

I brushed my hair and quickly went to join everyone in the dining car. As I took my seat I noticed there wasn't a single plate of sea food, and couldn't help but smile.

"I hope you enjoy it. Seafood free, just for you!" Said Bryn.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Ok, we need to talk about strategy for the games. Where's Liam?" Bryn said.

After walking into Liam's room to find him asleep (with a shirt on thank goodness), they gave up on the whole strategy idea deciding to discuss it later. I decided I wasn't very hungry and went back to bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up the next morning with the alarm clock screaming at me. I turned it off then went to go shower. After the shower I put on a thin blue sweater and jeans. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and went to join everyone.

"We'll be arriving at the Capitol in an hour, so hurry up and eat!" Encouraged Karen.

"How long is it supposed to take to eat breakfast?" I muttered. I took my seat next to Liam and smiled at him.

He returned the smile and said, "You snore in your sleep."

I turned towards him about to say,"Stalker!" When I decided to be nicer and say,"Ok, thanks for the tip. I'll try not to wake everyone on the train up next time."

"You do that," he replied. After that I decided I wanted to go to my bedroom and ride the rest of the ride in silence.


	5. The Chariots

When we arrive in the Capitol we are quickly escorted to get ready for "chariot rides". We will have stylists who make us pretty then put us in costumes from our district.

I'm greeted by my prep team. They're supposed to wash me and do the basics. When they are done with me, I feel like I'm missing most of my skin. When I look in the mirror though, I have to take a step back and admire what they did. My wild red hair isn't as wild, my eyebrows are confined, and my nails aren't long and dirty.

Soon enough my stylist enters the room. "Hello," she says with a warm tone,"I'm Gracie."

"Jenna," I say extending my arm for a handshake, but then quickly pull back realizing that would be stupid.

"So I'm here to represent district four, and I'm thinking… MERMAIDS!" She exclaims.

"Mermaids?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes because you can have so many colors with mermaids and the people will be able to see that attractive body of yours," she says with confidence. All I can do is shrug before she is stripping my clothes and getting me prepared.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When I look in the mirror I am stunned. My legs look like actual fins. They are emerald green with the occasional silver scale. I don't exactly like the green and silver shell bra though. I never believed mermaids would look like this, but I can't argue because then I would be in a lot of trouble.

My hair is in a thick braid with seashells all throughout it. My nails have been painted green, and I can't believe how I look.

When I walk/waddle towards the chariots, I catch my breath. Liam looks… well hot. He's shirtless and has a fin that matches mine. We are quite the pair.

"Damn, you look fine," he tells me.

"Umm… thanks, and you look-" before I finish he interrupts me.

"Distracting?" He says with a teasing smile.

"I was going to say nice, but if that's how you want to think of it, well then go ahead," I tell him jokingly.

"TRIBUTES! GET INTO YOUR CHARIOTS NOW!" Yells a man in a professional suit. He must be the game maker.

Gracie and Liam's stylist come to help us into our chariots then wish is good luck.

"Now tributes, you are trying to gain sponsors, which could save your life in the games, so give them a good show!" Then he cues us to run down the Capitol's Main Street. There are people every where clapping us on.

"Let's give them a show!" Liam says right before he kisses me. I'm surprised at first and  
help but wonder if the boy has any dignity, when I realize might as well give them a good show. He releases, smiling and winks at me. I roll my eyes. That was surprising we've only known each other a day and he's already kissing me. Wow.

Soon enough the rides are over, but not until President Calloway had given another speech. I ignored it and looked at the different costumes. Royalty, construction workers, pieces of computer glued to make outfits, us as mermaids, two connected telephone poles, a pilot and flight attendant, lumber jacks, patchwork outfits, large pieces of grain, cows, farmers, and coal miners. We all looked ridiculous.

Afterwards we are greeted by our "team" as they say.

"I noticed the move to get sponsors, nice!" Bryn tells us.

"Great idea Jenna!" Liam tells me. I roll my eyes and follow everyone to our new room.


	6. The Confrontation

As soon as I had checked out my new room for the week, I went to talk to Liam and ask him what he had been thinking. As I entered his room, I found him laying on his bed… shirtless.

"God! What is with you and no shirts?" I asked him, "Its so-"

"Distracting?" He asks, as usual.

"God! Why do you think I find you 'distracting'?" I ask.

""It's just something Shawn, my twin, and I used to say to girls WE found distracting. I also find you distracting," he said with a grin.

I couldn't help but smile, and ask, "Is that why you kissed me in the chariot rides? Because I've only known you for two days," I tell him.

"Well I've known you for about three months, and I've always thought you were cute, funny, and smart," he says.

I roll my eyes, and tell him,"If you need be I'll be in my room," I'm a little curious, but I decide its best to ignore him and leave.

"Jenna?" Liam asks when he enters my room about two minutes later, "You're probably finding me _extremely_ awkward," he pauses in response to my chuckle, "but well we are probably the last people we will have a chance to know, and well I've liked you since I saw you I thought she is someone I'd like to spend my last moments with if I could get to know her. Yes, I know that sounds like something from one of my mom's old chick flicks, but well I like you."

"... I just want to get to know you first," I said.

"Well? What do you want to know?" He asks as he takes a running start towards my bed.

I laugh, and ask,"What's Shawn like?" And that's how it all happened, and in the end I was glad I got to know him better. He also promised not to kiss me unless I asked, but if the Capitol asks us about it, we are madly in love.


	7. The Training

After a night of getting to know Liam, I learned his favorite color was red. He loved fishing(go figure). Most importantly, he was somebody I believed I could trust.

I was told to wear something I could work out in for training, so I put on shorts and a T-shirt. I finished by throwing my hair into a pony tail , then went to eat breakfast.

When I walked into the dining area, I found any type of breakfast I could imagine: muffins, pancakes, toast, waffles, cereal, and oatmeal. I made a beeline for the muffins and started inhaling them.

"Wow Jenna! If you don't slow done you'll be to sick to train!" I turned around to see Bryn in the doorway.

"Sorry I just love muffins! Especially blueberry!" I tell her as muffin crumbs fall from my mouth.

She laughed and said, "Well hurry up, Liam ate breakfast and is just now getting ready. So it shouldn't be long until you two lovebirds have to go train," I nodded just as Liam walked into the dining area.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yes! Let's go," I told him as we headed off with Bryn to the training center.

When we entered the training center, we are quickly rounded to the center where a tall, muscular man is waiting to speak with us. As soon as the last two people from district ten arrive, he begins.

"Here you will learn skills that can help you win the games. I suggest you spend an even amount of time at each station. There will be know intentional, or unintentional, harm brought to any other tribute. Any questions?" He waits for us to have a chance to ask any questions then says, "If there are no questions then get to it. Follow the signs, and try to spend more time in survival skills. Good luck!"

Liam turns and asks me, "Where should we start?"

After looking around the room, I suggest weights and we head that way. He turns out to be extremely strong, which I guess I should have expected. He benches 245 easily, yet I'm having trouble with 75. After we've worked on the bench we move to squats. Again he is significantly stronger squatting 330, and I'm only squatting 120. We move onto another machine called a dead lift where he easily lifts 400, and I do 125.

After a few more weight exercises, we move onto edible plants. I move through that with ease, yet Liam finds it difficult. I laugh at him and suggest we move onto weapons, hoping he'll be a hunter.

We start at the spear station, and I can't get the spear past ten feet. Liam however, must find it very similar to a trident because he easily hits the farthest target.

Afterwards, we go to the bow and arrow station. We both are really bad at that station, however I seem to do better here then the spears. We both give up and move to another station determined to find a weapon I'm good at.

After going through every station, and Liam being good at the majority of them, we find the knot station. I'm to make snares, knots and everything else with surprising ease. Liam on the other hand can't tie a knot whatsoever.  
Soon they announce its time to head back to our floors.

We had had lunch earlier, but we were still hungry. We went to the fourth floor and went straight for the kitchen.

We find we have new avoxes as the Capitol called them I nearly pass out when I see them.

"Jenna? What is it?" Liam asks me with worry shown across his face.

"Th-th-they are m-my p-parents" I stutter quietly to Liam.

I see a look of worry across his face, and then he nods and says, "It's most likely the Capitol's way of scaring you. They could hurt them if anyone else found out who they were so keep it a secret."

I nod and smile at my parents. They show a weak smile, and my mom mouths, "Sorry" as my dad mouths, "We love you!"

Then I remember, they can't talk... the Capitol removed their tongues. I manage a weak smile before I head off to my room, no longer hungry.


	8. The Past

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in like four months! I had the whole story written out then my dad accidentally deleted it, then I was just lazy to get back to writing it... I'm a lazy person. Sorry it's short but I just tend to have kinda short stories… oh well. Enjoy!**

Life in District 13 had been fun, free, and, well… easygoing. People were free to move from district to district as they pleased. We all enjoyed what we had and each other. We had a roof over our heads, food son the table, and each other. Even if that sounds cheesy.

I had a twin named Jackson, and we lived with my parents in a small two bedroom house. My father owned a little grocery story that the family helped run. We never had much, but we always appreciated what we had, such as each other.

My brother was someone many girls had a crush on. And I suppose that was really strange, (especially when my best friend developed a crush on him, ruining our friendship). We shared my mother's flaming red hair and my fathers green eyes, but Jackson was at least six inches taller than me at six foot. He had joined the rebellion at 15, but he could only help guard the town because he wasn't 16.

One night when we had been staying up watching a movie, we heard fighting on the streets. My brother, feeling protective with the fact that he was older by thirteen minutes, and told me to stay put while he checked it out. Not thirty seconds after he had gone outside, he came bursting back through the door, and told me to run and hide in the cellar. It was to late. The soldiers came into the house, shot Jackson, and hit me in the side of the head with the butt of their rifle and then carried me out.

The next morning I woke up in an army hospital. "Hello," said the nurse, "I am Nurse Anderson, we plan to keep you here until the end of the war. District 13 was bombed last night, and it shouldn't be long before the rebels surrender. Afterwards we will send you with your aunt. I'm sorry to inform that your parents were caught in the blast, along with your brother."

"No! He was killed by a soldier! I saw one of your soldiers kill him!" I screamed.

"Now, now," she said, "just take a nap and this will all be over soon... Jenna" she said, consulting her pocket computer that had most likely used to read my blood to identify me. I closed my eyes to hide my tears, and waited until she left to start crying.

I woke up with a start. Liam was beside my bed smoothing my hair. "You had a nightmare," he told me. "You were screaming and saying 'They killed him!' Wanna tell me what it was about?" He asked.

I began to explain how I had dreamed my brothers death and the day after when I had been told my parents were dead. He comforted me, and then waited until I closed my eyes to leave. I immediately bolted upright and gave him a look of panic. Then I scooted over and patted a spot for him. I knew I would have more nightmares if I didn't have someone to protect me, or at least help me feel that way. Even though I had only known Liam for about a week, I was glad I had someone to help make it that much easier for me.

I fell asleep curled in a ball with Liam on my other side, smoothing my hair gently with his huge hands.


	9. Author's Note

Hey Readers!

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Not many people seemed interested in the story so it's basically shut down for now. I've only received 200 views, 2 reviews from the same person, and like three follows. If you think I should continue then just comment below, and after a few reviews ill start up again.

Thanks!

John Smith


	10. The Scores

**Thanks to the guest who wrote me that comment! I'm glad you enjoy the story. So, here is another chapter written just for you. And this story is just going to have shorter chapters than my other. Oh well they are a little Brit harder to write. Thanks for all the support you guys have given. **

Liam and I spent the next few days training. It was extremely tiring. I managed to learn how to use a knife which we figured would be good when it came to combat. Liam learned some plants, but we knew there was no way he was going to be the gatherer. We were going to stick together for these games. We had a better chance of surviving together. An when it came to the end… well we decided we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

Soon enough we came to some big evaluation. We were supposed to show off our best skill to the people running the games. They were going to score us on a scale of 1-12 and broadcast them. I was extremely nervous. Liam was doing what he could to keep me calm. It was barely working. They had been going in order of the districts, starting with boys. Soon Liam's name was called. He stood up and entered the room. He exited a few minutes later.

"How'd it go?" I asked. I felt like I had to know. I was up next!

"Good luck," was all he said as he gave me a kiss on the head. It's only for the cameras. We don't know when we are being broadcasted. It's all for sponsors. At least that's what I told myself.

"Jenna Odair," said a voice. I stood up, straightened my shoulders, raised my head, and walked towards the door. If I didn't think positively I would fail.

As I entered the room I noticed all the gamemakers in a balcony above me. They look bored and irritated. I release a slow breath. I had decided on showing the gamemakers my edible plant finding skills.

I begin on a computer with the pictures. The pictures are projected onto a screen. I go through the first set with ease. On the second set, I hesitate a few times. The third set gives me the most trouble. I miss one. It's a plant called nightlock. It frustrates me so much. I almost cry. But that plant is forever seared into my mind.

I turn to the gamemakers. "That will be all," said the head gamemaker. I quickly exit the room and find Liam by the elevator.

"So, how'd it go?" he asks.

"Terrible! I showed them my plant identifying skills and I missed the very last one!"

"Oh, that's not to bad!" he says as he gives me a small pat on the back.

"Whatever. So, how was yours?" I ask hopefully.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I don't push it. Soon the elevator arrives at our floor and we step out.

"So…" says Bryn when we enter the dining room.

"It was terrible. We'd rather not talk about it," I say as I pull Liam's hand towards the living room. We sit on the couch and watch what is going on with the others in the games. It's boring things, but they have been catching mine and Liam's romance plot. The audience loves it apparently which is rather hilarious. We laugh at it and continue watching.

Soon enough, our scores are being shown. I clutch Liam's hand in anticipation. This is going to be extremely nerve-racking. Bryn, Karen, Gracie, and Liam's stylist come and sit on the couch with us. The first three districts are shown. Nothing to be scared of I think. I don't have much to compare these to though.

Then Liam's is shown, "Ten," says the announcer. It's the highest score yet I give him a quick hug then turn back to the screen. My grip on Liam's hand slightly tightens. "Six," says the man. I release a sigh of relief. The halfway point. It's a rather average score. Liam gives me a hug and I hug him back.

By the time we get to district nine, I'm worried. A boy who appears to be 18 with a rough face appears. "Hank Bearson with a score of twelve." I can't believe it he has the highest score you can possibly get. This worries me. I shudder and Liam tries to reassure me. I'm almost positive that Hank will be the death of us.

Later that night while I am in my room, my mom appears. It feels weird to admit she is alive. I had just gotten over the fact that she was dead. I wasnt sure if i was happy she was alive considering the fact she was basically a slave to the capitol.

She is here to get me ready for bed. That's apparently what avoxes do, and that's what she did with me sometimes when I was younger. It reminds me of happier times. She gives me a smile and thumbs up as she enters. I assume its a congrats on my six. I return the smile and give her a hug. She squeezes me tight then starts my bath. I am quick to climb in. Once I'm done bathing I walk out to see my pajamas waiting.

My mom is sitting in the chair beside my bed with a warm smile. I quickly dress and climb into bed. She tucks me in and tells me she loves me the best she can. I smile and give her a hug. She smiles then turns out the lights and leaves. There are other things she has to do, but I don't mind. These few minutes with her are enough.


End file.
